<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Decisions by GarbageHuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988746">Bad Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageHuman/pseuds/GarbageHuman'>GarbageHuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Imprisonment, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violent Death, original character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageHuman/pseuds/GarbageHuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m Jana. I like coffee, the color purple, making bad decisions, and humiliating myself in public.”<br/>Jana Lidečko moves to Tokyo with her best friend, Kenta (a ghoul) so that she can work part-time &amp; pursue her doctoral thesis.<br/>(edit 4-30-21)<br/>We begin about a year after Anteiku opens with the 2 OCs living together in a tiny apartment in Prague. Jana's Phd studies take them to Tokyo where she gets her degree, works part time, and the two of them meet various TG characters and make several alliances.<br/>Jana's job, research &amp; studies expose her to how ghouls are treated in Tokyo vs back home, so she gets involved with the community and becomes known as a friend and ally. Some of the decisions the 2 OCs make along the way may end up backfiring.</p><p>I'm writing this as if TG did not happen in a vacuum: there are communities of ghouls throughout the world living in various situations, some having it much better than those that live in and around Tokyo, some have it even worse.</p><p>I've taken the liberty to give some of the original characters other family members to fill in where it made sense. </p><p>*Any and all characters, events, etc, from the original TG belong to Mr. Ishida*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(edit 4/30/21 - summary rewrite!)<br/>In this chapter, we are introduced to the 2 main characters for this part of the series. 2 OCs - Jana (human) and Kentaro, or Kenta (ghoul) are long-time best friends who have been living as next-door neighbors, then roommates, somewhere in Prague, Czechia (The Czech Republic). We learn a little about their background, personalities, appearance, families...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jana and Kenta were thick as thieves, cut from the same cloth, two peas in a pod – whatever phrase you would use to describe two people that were the absolute closest of friends – applied to the practically inseparable pair. Best friends and confidantes since they were both five years old, they finished each other sentences as if they were twins, laughed at odd inside jokes, and each leaned on the other for support – or offered it when needed. Outsiders who didn’t know the two of them or the manner in which they grew up would be shocked to learn just how absolute their friendship was, because Jana - a bookish, nerdy, often silly, sometimes anxious, somewhat pretty young woman - was human, and Kenta, a goofy, good-natured, not-too-bad-looking young man with a hint of a wild streak – was a ghoul.</p><p>               Jana Magdalena Lidečko loved reading and music, and was especially drawn to the study of other cultures beginning at an early age. She began reading at age four and started playing the cello at age six. Although her talent as a cellist had never progressed to that of a virtuoso, her love of books and learning had granted her great success in her schooling as well as the drive to continue her education past high school and undergraduate studies.</p><p>               Jana - a petite, quiet, young woman with deep blue eyes, hair that was either dark golden brown or deep auburn depending on how you looked at it – had a fondness for coffee and chocolate, classical music as well as metal, J-Rock and K-pop, Monty Python, stargazing, and thunderstorms. She was raised by her mother and grandmother, who she was partially named after – her father had not been in the picture since she was about two and she had no recollection of him. She loved her middle name – Magdalena – which was also her grandmother’s first name, but didn’t really care for her first name. To her, the name Jana was the name of every other girl with a Czech heritage her age, and was the equivalent of John or something – which meant it was a name as exciting as a mayonnaise sandwich. She sometimes joked that her warped sense of humor and often strange, mismatched clothing was to make up for the boring-ness of her name. Kenta would often remind her that no, she would be a weirdo no matter what her name was.</p><p>               Kentaro Lachlan MacDonnell was the son of Seamus and Kyoko MacDonnell, two ghouls that had made their home in the neighborhood where Jana, her mother and grandmother also lived. Unlike many cities and communities with an integrated human and ghoul population, the suburb where the family made their home and raised Kentaro gave both Mr. and Mrs. MacDonnell as well as their son plenty of opportunity for employment, education, and – most importantly – close friendships on “both sides of the fence.”</p><p>               Kyoko and Seamus were friendly and warm-hearted, and Mr. Mac had the same silly sense of humor as their son. Kentaro, or Kenta, as he preferred to be called, had his father’s flame-red hair, his mother’s dark espresso eyes, and the same warm disposition as both his parents. He was a koukaku-type ghoul like his mother, with his kakugan manifesting as a deep garnet – the same as his father’s. These ghoul-typical characteristics didn’t phase Jana one bit when she saw them displayed by Kenta or either of his parents. They were just…part of who they were…she always would say. <em>What’s the big deal?</em> Plus, she thought Kenta looked “hella cool” with his kagune extended.</p><p>The two of them went through elementary, middle, and high school together, with Jana gravitating more to Kenta and his group of crazy, irreverent friends than most of the girls in her class. There were a few who appreciated her quirkiness and disregard for gossip, drama and of course, what EVERYONE should be wearing or not wearing. But, overall, the one person she counted on most – who would cheer her up, keep her secrets, and watch Repo Man and Monty Python and the Holy Grail five times and eight times (so far), respectively – was Kenta. Thus, it made one hundred percent perfect sense that soon after they both graduated from high school, she and Kenta rented their first apartment together.</p><p>               That first apartment was a 400 square-foot studio with one bathroom, a kitchen the size of a postage stamp, and a window that was half blocked by a radiator or heater-type contraption that worked only on certain even-numbered days if it had not rained on the first Monday of that particular month. At the time, Jana was in her second semester of University and worked part time at the campus library, and Kenta was taking night classes at a technical school in graphic design and worked for a family friend as a handyman’s assistant. The two of them got by pretty well – paid rent and bills on time, had food in the pantry and fridge when it was needed, and even learned how to do minor repairs as the need arose. This was the living situation for the two friends for nearly six years: right up to the day Jana and Kenta would leave for Tokyo together so that she could work in the records department at Tsukiyama Group as a paid intern and work on her doctoral thesis.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So… much…paperwork… Also, Kenta is a dork.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana fills out Uni apps and paperwork, Kenta is bad at seduction. Also, poor K is worried about whether or not they'll have a place to live once they get to Tokyo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The date is based on a TG timeline (put together by smthold.tumblr.com &amp; randomthoughtpatterns.tumblr.com) that takes events in the anime and manga and applies actual dates/years to those events. In this story, Jana and Kenta will be arriving in Tokyo 6 or 7 years before the Rize/Kaneki incident.</p><p>(whoops! found a repeated line in this chapter that needed to be deleted) - GH 2/7/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10<sup>th</sup> of February, 2005</p><p>Jana and Kenta’s Apartment</p><p> </p><p>               Jana sat hunched over a pile of applications, letters, and notebooks at the little table in the corner next to the kitchen that served as both a desk and a place where she and Kenta often sat to eat. In front of her was a letter from Keio University in Tokyo with the subject “Doctoral Thesis Program…”, which she consulted from time to time as she filled in the blanks of page one of a twenty-page application. One by one, she entered each bit of information required – the usual, mostly – with some of the questions requiring more detailed answers than she was used to, but, after all, she <em>was</em> applying to a program in a completely different country. She chewed at the end of her pen as she turned to the next page, glancing around at the other small stacks of loose pages, brochures and envelopes that littered the little table. She muttered a curse under her breath as her eyes landed on a pamphlet advertising the latest Tokyo-area apartments for rent. “Shit. We have to find a place…” <em>Maybe Kenta could look through the listings while I work on the application, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta?” She looked around for the redhead, who she thought was sitting on the little sofa under the window, but apparently was elsewhere. “Now where did he –“</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by the sensation of something slowly crawling up the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>               “Aaaack! Kenta!” she shrieked, laughing and swatting at the end of his kagune that tapped her shoulder, and then curled and uncurled at the base of her neck, the soft, flexible tip tickling her just behind her left ear. “I’ve got to get these finished and sent by tomorrow morning and that is NOT helping!” She grabbed the undulating tendril and made a motion pretending to bite it.</p><p> </p><p>               “Oy!” Kenta retracted a bit, letting the end of one tentacle rest across the back of the chair, mischievous smile lingering across his lips. He leaned in close to Jana and spoke in his best – but terribly lame – seductive voice, “How ‘bout I show you my pants kagune…”</p><p> </p><p>               This, of course, sent Jana into a fit of giggles. “Oh my GOD Kenta you are SUCH A DORK.” She reached around and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing her lips firmly to his, then pulled away, looking up at him with an apologetic look on her face. “I love you, K, but I really have to work on this.” She nodded toward the pile of papers, then back up at him. “By the way, I need you for something, actually,” she gave him a sideways glance as he raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Not <em>that - </em>you goofball,” she gently poked him in the ribs. “Here,” she reached over and grabbed the apartment brochure and handed it to him. “Maybe you can read through this and tell me what you think?”</p><p> </p><p>She was answered with Kenta’s best pout and puppy-dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I would prefer not to live in a cardboard box when we move to Tokyo, K.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah – fair enough.” He took the pamphlet and sat down in the chair at the table, opposite from her.  </p><p> </p><p>The two sat in silence for the next hour, Jana absorbed in applications, Kenta becoming more and more flabbergasted by the price of apartment rental in Tokyo as each moment passed. Jana was right – Kenta knew – they needed to at least have a place picked out so that they could apply for a space and send in a deposit. What <em>would</em> happen if they showed up and had nowhere to stay? Would the university assist in some way? What about that place she was supposed to working at? So many questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jana?”</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked up from filling out page fifteen of the application. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what <em>will</em> happen if we show up…and don’t have a place yet…? I mean, does the school or maybe the place you’re supposed to be working at have any connections…information…free hotel room coupons…luxury cardboard boxes…?” Kenta asked, half-joking, but obviously a tiny bit worried about the what-ifs that would come with being homeless in a completely new city. For him, it would mean being homeless as a ghoul – in a city that, as both he and Jana had been told, was much less tolerant than where they were living.</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked up from the page in front of her. “K… We’ll be alright – something will come up,” she smiled at him, trying to reassure him. “I’ve just got a few more pages and then we can look through that apartment stuff together, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana knew that Kenta was worried about their prospective housing situation, or rather, their NO-housing situation, and - to tell the truth – she was a little worried about it, too. She’d read something in the university brochure – or maybe it was in the paperwork that came with the application – that there was some sort of housing allowance she could apply for as a graduate student. She made a mental note to find that once she finally finished the damn graduate student application, and to read through it again.</p><p>Once Jana was finally finished with the application, she put the pages in order and placed them in the envelope provided in the package. It had to be taken to the FedEx store for overnight shipment by three that afternoon. She glanced over at the clock on the stove – it was nearly one-thirty in the afternoon. No wonder she was starving. She remembered coffee that morning and a few bites of a pastry but had been so busy she hadn’t finished either one, and now it was nearly past lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta?” She looked over at her friend who seemed to be puzzled by some of the listings in the rental packet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He looked up at her, several strands of wavy red hair falling into his eyes – it had been all pulled back with a tie earlier. Jana smiled at this.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna take a break from reading all that and walk with me to send this application out? I was going to stop and get a sandwich or something for lunch – the place does have decent coffee,” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Kenta nodded, stretched, and stood up. “Hey, do we have any more of those dried snack things?” He was referring to the packages of dehydrated meat she had learned to prepare for him just a few years ago. She had actually bought the dehydrator and sealer while on a health kick – which didn’t last long, because one can only stand so much dried fruit - and discovered that she could dehydrate small, thin pieces or slices of meat for Kenta. She had to be sure to label the sealed packages, though: dried meat was…dried meat…and looked like, well…dried meat.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a few packages in the fridge – I probably need to do some more soon.”</p><p>Kenta, who was already standing in the open door of the refrigerator, nodded in reply as he grabbed a package and tore it open, stuffing a handful of dried meat into his mouth. </p><p>"mmhmmf."</p><p>Jana smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Ready?"</p><p>The two of them slipped into their shoes and threw on jackets, and then headed out so that Jana could at least mark one thing as “accomplished” on her list.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like Being Sharks...but the Opposite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenta and Jana return from sending off her application to grad school, and start seriously looking at apartments in Tokyo. Well, that's how it starts...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back from their excursion, which included a stop at the deli for a sandwich (for Jana, of course), the two friends sat at the little kitchen table together, Jana crunching a mouthful of potato chips, Kenta nibbling on his fourth packet of dried meat.</p><p>“So, did you know that there are about 20 different sections – uh – wards, I think they’re called – in the city of Tokyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Jana swallowed and took a sip of her soda, “What – really? We should probably study a map. I think the university is close to the place I’ll be working – but how expensive do you think that’ll be – living in that area, I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta studied the brochure a little more, biting his lower lip in concentration. “So…looks like the university is in the Minato district – I think that’s the third – yeah  - third ward. Isn’t that where one of the branches of that company you’re gonna work for is? One of the buildings they own…something like that…”</p><p> </p><p>Jana pulled the brochure closer to take a look at the small map illustration the apartment locator had provided. There wasn’t that much detail other than colored bits labeled one through twenty-, and she had to squint a bit and turn her head to try to imagine the locations of her new internship and the university, and then try to figure out how far out or how close they could afford to live.  “Oh, yeah you’re right – I think Tsukiyama Group has a building over here – uhh… starts with a C or Ch…something.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “I wonder if the company has some sort of assistance program for newly transferring employees or interns…”</p><p>Kenta looked up at her, his eyebrows raised. “That’d be awesome, actually.” He kept his eyes fixed on hers, obviously telling her, but without actually saying <em>you should give them a call and ask about it, Jana.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fine. I’ll call in the morning,” Jana nudged him under the table with her foot. I don’t mind where we end up living, I guess. As long as it’s affordable.” She thought for a moment and sighed. “You know, we’ll probably have to figure out what <em>you’re</em> going to do once we’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta tilted his head at her, looking puzzled. “What do you mean? I’ll be…uh… yeah. I guess that’s another thing we need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he knew Jana wasn’t just worried about whether or not he’d be working, or applying to school, but also about how he was going to become a legitimate part of society once they arrived in Tokyo. It wasn’t like back home – in Tokyo there were so many rules, regulations and restrictions in place for people like him. Luckily, they would at least have the necessary admittance papers and identification – courtesy of Tsukiyama Group. Of course, there was no guarantee of anything once they got there.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you worried, K?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah…well… maybe a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana smiled softly at him and moved her chair so that she was sitting right next to him. She put an arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder. She reached up and lazily ran a finger down his nose, then lightly traced his lips.</p><p> </p><p>A raised eyebrow and half smile from Kenta told her that he was no longer thinking about rules, regulations, or apartments.</p><p> </p><p>Jana smirked playfully and draped a leg over his, running a finger along his jawline. “You need a shave,” she softly ran her thumb over the two days’ worth of growth on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta responded by pulling her onto his lap. In an instant, their lips were locked in a passionate, hungry kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips parted, his tongue probed and explored.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers became entwined and tangled in hair, attempting to pull the two even closer.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled apart, breathless for a moment, only to resume more urgently – hands now reaching under clothes, fumbling for buttons and tugging at –</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god K these damn button-fly jeans what the helllll…” Jana groaned impatiently, her fingers most definitely NOT moving fast enough for the occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Jana suddenly felt herself being lifted up by an equally impatient and possibly even hornier male ghoul, who was now managing the dual tasks of carrying her over to the sofa with her legs wrapped around his waist and nipping at the exposed skin at the base of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>At some point there must have been a moment of cooperation between fingers and buttons, because in the next moment two pairs of jeans were being hastily kicked off onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>His hands explored under her sweater, fingertips working their way beneath the cups of her bra, brushing against hardened nipples, quickening her breathing and causing her back to arch toward him in a demand for more.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands worked their way under his hoodie and t-shirt, tugging them up and over his head, her nails raking lightly down his chest, fingertips then working their way beneath the waistband of his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t working,” Kenta panted.</p><p> </p><p>Jana froze. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“This sofa. Awkward. We should move. Maybe to the bed…”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Can’t stop…can’t move… it’s like being sharks, but opposite. If we move, we’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on to my neck you weird girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana reached up and locked her fingers behind his neck, feeling herself once again lifted and carried to the bed tucked away in the opposite corner of the apartment behind the art deco folding screen -courtesy of Jana’s babička – (thanks grandma!).</p><p> </p><p>He laid her down across the rumpled comforter, his mouth covering hers as he reached behind her to unfasten her bra, pulling her toward him, his lips then trailing down her neck, lingering at her collarbone, the tip of his tongue lightly brushing one nipple…then the other…</p><p> </p><p>She teased at the trail of copper-colored hair that began below his navel, her fingertips darting beneath the waistband of his boxers, tugging them over his hips.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted a little to help move the process along, using one hand to finally free himself of the last bit of his clothing, then leaned in to kiss her again, his erection brushing against her thigh. He bit his lower lip and emitted a low, soft groan.</p><p> </p><p>She shifted beneath him, her eyes meeting his for a moment, which was all that was needed for him to know that yes, she wanted this – she wanted <em>him</em> desperately.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly entered her, and she shifted her weight beneath him, tilting her hips so that when he moved inside her he would hit THE spot.</p><p> </p><p>About ten seconds of Kenta’s slow, rhythmic movements soon gave way to frantic thrusting, his eyes now black and garnet, the fine, lacy pattern of capillaries now showing beneath the skin at his temples.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…Kenta….” she panted, her breathing now ragged, her body moving in sync with his, a moan escaping from her lips as he brought her closer to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds she made was all the permission his body needed. He growled through gritted teeth as neared his own climax – not yet – <em>oh…fuck… </em></p><p> </p><p>Jana’s breath quickened, her hips moving to meet his thrusts...<em>so…close…oh yes… </em>her fingernails scraped down his back, across the sensitive skin around the opening of his kakuhou.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…Kenta…ohgod…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…fuck…” Kenta’s whole body shuddered involuntary as the tight ball of heat in his belly unwound and spilled inside her.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing slowed. his body relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>He was now a melty, smiling puddle, lazily nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her scent.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm… love you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, K.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the comforter over the two of them, and in a few minutes, they were both asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which Jana Does Her Best Impression of a Morning Person...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A phone call from Tokyo brings some welcome news</p>
<p>This one is kinda short - moving our friends along so we can get on with the story...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 10, 2005</p>
<p>Jana and Kenta’s Apartment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5:00 A.M.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jana reached for her phone, jarred awake by the jangly ringtone, blinked a few times to try to get her eyes at least half in focus, and pressed the button to answer the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hello?” She covered the phone with her hand to clear her throat a bit, trying at the same time not to wake Kenta, who was asleep on the sofa and snoring lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, hello? Is this Miss Jana Lidečko?” The voice was female, crisp and polite but friendly-sounding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, this is Jana Lidečko,” Jana answered, sitting upright and reaching over to turn the small reading lamp beside the bed. “I’m sorry, may I ask who’s calling?” She couldn’t for the life of her remember who or think of who might be calling at this hour in the morning. Of course, she and Kenta had stayed up pretty late so she had only been asleep for about two and a half hours when she was awakened by the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize,” said the woman on the other end. “My name is Noguchi…ah… Suki Noguchi. I work for Mr. Tsukiyama – at Tsukiyama Group. I’m calling from Tokyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Jana sat up straighter now. “Oh, hello Miss Noguchi. I’m so sorry – I think I may have forgotten you were supposed to call this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, actually, I believe were supposed to speak at 8 in the morning, your time, but I had to move the call up a few hours. It couldn’t be helped. I hope this is alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh – this is just fine. Really. It’s no problem at all,” Jana tried her best to sound cheery and awake. She walked over to the kitchen with the phone still pressed to her ear, intent on making a pot of coffee. She listened to Miss Noguchi explain the reason for the call, answering her questions regarding status of certain documents that either had been sent or were in process, perking up at the mention of “foreign resident assistance”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry – I may have heard incorrectly, but did you say that the company might be able to offer assistance with finding a place to live?” Jana tried not to sound too excited. She had, of course, promised Kenta that she would ask about it – back in February when she first sent in the application to the university, and final details for the internship at Tsukiyama Group were still being worked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no, it was no mistake, Miss Lidec..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lidečko,” Jana prompted politely, giving Miss Noguchi the correct “Lee-DETCH-koh” pronunciation that so many missed when they saw her name written out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miss Noguchi thanked Jana for her patience and apologized for not being able to pronounce her name right away, and, of course, Jana was quick to reassure her that it was fine – no offense taken at all. The secretary then went on to explain the details of the assistance program, and the different levels of assistance – which depended on need, desired area, and some sort of rating scale Jana wasn’t sure she understood but said things like “oh yes, of course” and “oh, I see,” throughout the conversation anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation ended with Miss Noguchi confirming that she would send Jana a packet with detailed maps of a few of the more popular wards, current apartment listings, and the paperwork needed for the assistance program.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as she put the phone down, Jana squealed with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eeeeeeee!!!! Kentaaaaaaaa!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ran over and pounced on the bleary-eyed, half-awake ghoul, snuffling her nose into his neck and kissing him. “Guess what,” she whispered into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh…wha…” Kenta tried to open at least one eye – which was obviously a major effort on his part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jana kissed him once again. “Tsukiyama Group has an assistance program. The secretary, Miss Noguchi, is sending me information and the paperwork to get started. They’re going to help us get an apartment!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, Kenta perked up, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jana nodded emphatically. “Yep!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta grinned and wrapped his arms around her. “That’s awesome,” he said sleepily, and tried to stifle a yawn. “Oy.” He shook his head. “Still so tired…don’t wanna get up yet – stay here.”</p>
<p>He pulled her close and nuzzled into her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jana lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes and smiled. That pot of coffee would have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Stairs, Then Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is now summer, and Jana and Kenta have arrived in Tokyo. Time to get settled in.<br/>This is hella short because they need to get on with meeting our TG pals already.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 25, 2005</p><p>Shimoigusa Neighborhood, Suginami-Ku (15<sup>th</sup> Ward), Tokyo</p><p> </p><p>“Are we sure this is the street?” Kenta shifted both duffel bags back onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure,” Jana said, although a bit hesitantly, looking around and glancing at the address on the back of the Tsukiyama Group business card that had been included in the packet she had received just a month earlier. “She said to turn right just after the library, so it’s either here on this street, or around the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey – is this it?” Kenta stopped and nodded toward the sand-colored four-story building in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked for a moment. Light-colored brick, yes. A metal staircase on one side. She checked the address one more time. “35 Sakura – this is it, K – we made it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>do</em> have the key, right?” Kenta asked, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah – yeah – in the packet. Might help if I got that out.” Jana rummaged through her backpack and found the packet and pulled it out. Inside was a small brown envelope containing two keys to their apartment. She took out the keys, for now held together on a plastic Hello Kitty ™ keychain. “Ohmygod Hello Kittyyyyyyy!” Jana squealed, which of course got a snort from Kenta, who promptly kissed her on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, you. And please don’t tell me we’re on the top floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, K, I think we are.” She looked at the number engraved in both keys: 436.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at the metal staircase on the side of the building, then at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Take these bags up, then get coffee?” Jana suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Kenta nodded, then adjusted the bags over his shoulder to begin the climb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Exploring seemed like a good idea...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana and Kenta head out to get coffee and do some exploring, and make a new friend. At least, she seems nice enough...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, where should we explore first?” asked Kenta as he and Jana made their way back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>They had glanced at the map of Tokyo as well as the map of Suginami and the adjacent wards they had bought at one of the little kiosks at the bus station, but still had very little idea of what was out there.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we head…east…?” Jana asked, tentatively. “That’s…erm…” she thought for a moment. “Nakano, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta nodded, “Yeah, I think so. So – taxi? Bus? What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Jana thought for a moment, “Well, we should be able to catch a bus right now and head to the next ward pretty easily. I think there’s a bus schedule on the back of one of the maps.” She pulled a map out of the side pocket of her bag and glanced at it. “Oh yeah, here we go. The bus stop is this way, I think,” she gestured in the direction she was sure they should be going.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go then,” Kenta said, casually draping his arm around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>They headed down the sidewalk a block or two, reaching the bus stop in just a few minutes. A small group was gathered, waiting for the next bus to arrive. A few of them glanced at the two friends and quickly looked away. One small child held tightly to her mother’s hand and seemed to be infatuated with Kenta – probably his red hair, Jana mused.</p><p> </p><p>The bus to Nakano arrived after a short while, and the entire group – except for one man, who was waiting for a different bus, apparently – boarded and found seats. Most avoided eye contact with the obvious newcomers. A few glanced their way and nodded almost imperceptibly – but politely.</p><p> </p><p>The bus arrived in Nakano after a 15-minute excursion, which included two more stops, letting them off at a stop in front of a row of dingy grey-brown buildings, a few of which were (as Kenta put it) tastefully decorated with samples of the latest modern street art.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped off the bus with several others and headed across the street – once it was relatively clear enough to do so. As they hurried to cross before the break in traffic ended, Jana noticed that the little girl and her mother were headed in the same direction. She wondered if they lived in the area – maybe the little girl’s mother knew where to get coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Excuse me,” Jana said, a bit hesitantly, as she wasn’t sure how people here might react to being approached by a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned and looked at her, a bit wide-eyed – <em>is she…frightened…? </em>Jana thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Y..Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry to bother you,” Jana said gently, hoping to reassure the woman, “My friend and I were wanting coffee – do you know where we might find a coffeeshop close by?” She glanced over at Kenta, who was making cross-eyes at the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…um… yes, that way, two blocks, on the corner,” the woman said quietly, pointing in the direction they should go.</p><p> </p><p>Jana couldn’t help but notice the woman barely made eye contact and pulled her daughter closer to her before hurrying away.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” Jana called after her, a bit disappointed she didn’t get the chance to talk to her more. She seemed nice, and the little girl was so cute.</p><p> </p><p>“They were ghouls, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” She looked up at Kenta. “Oh…yeah…that does explain why she seemed afraid of me.” She sighed. “Well, I hope they both get to wherever it is they’re going safely.”  She had, of course, momentarily forgotten that human-ghoul relations in Tokyo were not like they were back home.</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking until they reached the coffee shop. Jana inhaled as Kenta opened the door and they both stepped inside. “Mmm. Smells good.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a woman behind the counter taking orders and handing them out to customers as soon as the barista could make them. The place looked pretty busy, Jana thought – hopefully that meant the coffee was as good as it smelled.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta strode up to the counter, with Jana following, and ordered two large black coffees.</p><p> </p><p>“Cream or sugar?” the woman behind the counter offered.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta shook his head, and Jana wrinkled her nose a little. “No, thanks,” Kenta replied.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped aside for the person next in line behind them, a slender young woman in a minidress with hair about the same color as Kenta’s. Jana could swear she saw the young woman smile and wink at Kenta as they moved down the counter to wait for their order.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,” a bubbly voice behind them said, as Kenta grabbed their coffees and thanked the barista.</p><p> </p><p>They both turned to see the red-haired woman standing there and smiling, obviously paying much more attention to Kenta than Jana. “I’m Itori,” she said, flashing a smile. “You’re new around here, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jana nodded, “Yes, we are. Um, I’m Jana – and this is Kenta. It’s nice to meet you.” She made a little polite bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, pshh – no stop that,” Itori snorted, “Wow - what do I look like? An old woman? C’mon – let’s sit down over here and enjoy our coffees. You okay with that, Kenta?” She looked up at Kenta and smiled, obviously flirting with him. She grabbed her coffee and began to walk toward one of the few empty tables in the shop, beckoning the two friends to follow.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat down in mismatched metal chairs at a tiny round table that had various sets of initials and messages carved into the top among the assorted coffee-stain rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look. Haru loves Ren FOREVER,” Kenta mused. “Everyone remember that, ok? Ren is no longer on the table. Sorry, ladies.” He shook his head and frowned in mock sadness. “I loved Ren, too. Why does Haru get to have him all to herself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Yes. He’s…always like this.” Jana looked over at Itori, who was watching Kenta pretend to be dramatic over coffee-shop table graffiti with an amused smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“But you love me, don’t you,” Kenta quipped, making kissy noises at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, K, I do … you dork.” Jana playfully stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p>Itori nodded slowly, “Ahh... so…you two are…<em>together…?</em>” She glanced at Jana, then Kenta, one eyebrow raised slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta shrugged. “You might say that.” He looked at Jana, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “We’ve been best friends since childhood…seems like we’ve always been together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana nodded and took a sip of her coffee, which was cooled down enough to drink now.</p><p> </p><p>Itori looked from Jana to Kenta once more, a flicker of insight crossing her face, “Oh, so she kno-“ - she cut her sentence off abruptly, but Kenta knew what she was getting at. He had sensed that Itori was a ghoul and figured she had sensed that about him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Kenta shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Jana raised her eyebrows and looked sideways at Kenta. “Mmhmm.” She had hazarded a guess as to what the cryptic conversation taking place was about.</p><p> </p><p>Itori leaned in and looked from one to the other, lowering her voice, “You two need to be careful around here, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know,” Jana replied quietly, “But…thanks for the reminder, anyway.” She thought for a moment, “Oh…um…wow I hope that didn’t sound bitchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no – not at all – I knew what you meant,” Itori said, with just a hint of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The three sat sipping their coffee in awkward silence for a few minutes after that, then Itori began asking Jana and Kenta questions. “So, where are you two living? And are you actually living together?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta replied, “We’re living in the 15<sup>th</sup>. And yeah, we got a little two-bedroom apartment together. If it weren’t for her employer, though, I don’t know what we would have done.”</p><p> </p><p>To this, Itori raised her eyebrows and looked at Jana,”Oh? Does this employer know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukiyama Group,” Jana replied. “I was assured…um… how did Miss Noguchi put it..” She sat up straighter and said in her best important businessman voice, “We here at Tsukiyama Group strive for the utmost in discretion for our clientele as well as our employees and business partners.” She continued on, this time lowering her voice, “I think you can read between the lines.”</p><p> </p><p>Itori nodded, “Hmm, yeah, I can see what you mean. Well, there are rumors about the family that heads the corporation. So, I wouldn’t be surprised if… you know…”</p><p> </p><p>Jana smiled and nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what brought you two here to the 14<sup>th</sup>?” Itori asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to go exploring,” Kenta shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“And we wanted coffee,” Jana said. “I suppose we could have found some near the apartment, but exploring seemed like a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Itori replied, then continued, looking little more serious. “So, Kenta, with you being new and all, I’m sure things are different here in Tokyo. You know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Yeah. I know,” said Kenta.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we figured grocery shopping would be quite different here,” Jana said in a lowered voice, making subtle air quotes with her fingers when she said the words “grocery shopping”. “We were told that people can be quite…what was the word… oh yes – <em>territorial.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there are some that will kill you – no questions asked - for trespassing in what they consider their area,” Itori said, lowering her voice and glancing at Kenta, as if to give him a warning. “Just some friendly advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, thanks for letting me know,” Kenta replied, then leaned in and continued, much more quietly. “So, are there any areas I should steer clear of?” He asked, obviously curious to know how difficult it might be for him to find a food source – whether it be via hunting or otherwise – in his new surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it might be better if we get out of here and continue our conversation elsewhere,” Itori said. “You never know who might be listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah. You’re right. Sorry – not used to the whole…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. C’mon, let’s go. I’ve got a place where we can talk more.”</p><p>With that, Itori drained the rest of her coffee and stood up. Jana and Kenta did the same, and Jana grabbed her bag from the back of her chair. The two friends then followed Itori out of the coffeeshop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ooh - That looks like Jameson.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana and Kenta have a conversation with Itori.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not really sure where in the timeline Itori opened Helter Skelter, but I’m just gonna use my reality-bending skills and say she has, already. At this point Anteiku has been open for about 2 years, so why not the bar, as well? This also means that our pals Jana and Kenta get to meet Uta and maybe  Yomo pretty soon, as well. Yay mor goolz :U</p><p>Also, in this chapter the friends have some of the wards “explained” to them – which is obviously my interpretation of what they might have been like at the time, but I figured it might fit into the way things were in Ishida’s TG universe. </p><p>And why is Itori being so…nice and helpful…? O_o </p><p>I might end up revising and adding to this chapter, because it seems kindof short - or like it's missing something. The words just wouldn't happen so here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jana and Kenta followed Itori for a few blocks, turning down a street and stopping, as their new friend, and now official ward information guide, came to a halt in front of what appeared to be some sort of storefront and unlocked the door. </p><p>“Come on in,” Itori told them as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. As they did so, she closed the door behind them and locked it – which prompted a suspicious glance from Jana. “We’re not open for business yet. I figured we could talk a little more freely this way.” She shrugged. </p><p>“Oh – yeah, good point.” Jana nodded, then looked around, taking in their surroundings. They were in what was obviously a bar - with stools lined up at a counter, bottles stacked on shelving and glassware hanging from racks. </p><p>“Is this your place?” Kenta asked. “Cool.”</p><p>“Sure is,” Itori replied, grinning at him, “Welcome to Helter Skelter,” she said, with a mock bow and flourish. “I opened this place a few years ago. We needed a good hangout place around here for us ghouls.”</p><p>“I can understand that – well, considering the way things are here in Tokyo,” Kenta said.</p><p>“Wait – aren’t they like that everywhere you go?” Itori asked, somewhat surprised. </p><p>Jana sighed and shook her head. “No. Back home things are different. Not perfect, I know – but people are certainly more understanding of each other’s differences, or at least they are for the most part.”</p><p>“People. Well, yeah but we’re talking about humans and ghouls,” Itori said.</p><p>“Uh. Yeah – humans, ghouls – people. It’s not like you and Kenta are lizards,” Jana rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>Itori tilted her head and looked at Jana for a moment. “You…really believe that, don’t you? That Kenta and I – and those like us – are…people.”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Jana replied. “Why is that so strange?”</p><p>Itori shrugged. “It’s pretty strange if only a handful of people around feel that way.”</p><p>“Well, this conversation has taken a philosophical turn,” Kenta said, rather flatly, eyeing the two women.</p><p>“Oh – yeah, you’re right. We’re not here to talk about that, are we?” Itori replied cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. “By the way, you two want a drink? I might have a bottle of something you can actually drink back here, Jana.” </p><p>She ducked behind the bar, moved a few bottles around until she found what she was looking for. “Ah – here we go! Do you drink whiskey?” She held up a dusty bottle of Jameson with a faded label. </p><p>Jana peered at the bottle in Itori’s hand. “Ooh. That looks like Jameson. And yes, I do.”</p><p>“She does. I could tell you stories,” Kenta snorted.</p><p>Jana gave him a look. “Shush, you.”</p><p>Itori poured her a glass, and then poured a glass of wine (which was, of course, actually aged and fermented blood) for herself and Kenta.</p><p>“So,” Itori began, after taken a sip of her drink. “You wanted to know about the wards, right?”</p><p>Kenta nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>“Alright. You said you two live in the 15th – things aren’t too bad over there. I’d still be careful, though, especially the two of you – try not to tell too many people about your relationship. Most people wouldn’t get it.” </p><p>“Yeah, we kinda figured that,” said Jana.</p><p>“Anyway,” continued Itori, “Here in the 14th things are little…how should I put it…? Livelier? In other words, around here, watch your back. Definitely be careful in the 13th ward – that’s the one south of here.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’ll have to cross through the 13th to get to work and the university every weekday,” Jana said. “So…probably not a good idea to step off the bus for a coffee, huh?” </p><p>“Probably not. It’s pretty much run by gangs and thugs, from what I’m told,” replied Itori. “You’re going to school where – the 3rd - Minato, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right,” Jana replied.</p><p>“Ah, okay. Actually, that’s not a bad area – the 3rd and the wards closest to it are probably some of the safest – well, for humans, that is,” Itori explained.</p><p>“What about more north of here – uh… the 20th, for instance?” asked Kenta.</p><p>“Oh, the 20th is actually pretty tame compared to most places in Tokyo. There’s a group that supposedly keeps things under control. I’ve heard the leader runs a coffee shop,” Itori told him.</p><p>“So…I take it maybe we should try not to venture too far south of the 15th?” Kenta asked.</p><p>“Nah, probably not – not unless you’re into death brawls and losing limbs.”</p><p>“Nope. No thanks,” Kenta shook his head and took a gulp from his glass. “This is pretty good. Fermented locally?”</p><p>Itori nodded. “Yeah. There are a few people who know how around here.”</p><p>Jana took a sip of what was now her second glass of whiskey.  </p><p>“Are you enjoying that?” Itori laughed.</p><p>“Mmmm…yep.” Jana nodded, raising her glass.</p><p>“Okay, so. Er...” Itori began, then glanced at Jana. “Hunting.”</p><p>“Yeah. What about that – I guess there are rules or something?” Kenta asked.</p><p>“Well, first of all, you need a mask,” Itori began, noticing Kenta was giving her a wary look. “Ghouls here in Tokyo wear them to remain anonymous – you know – since actually being a ghoul is kindof forbidden around here.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>“I can give you the name of a guy. Hang on a second. I have one of his cards back here.” She leaned over the counter and searched around behind the bar in a pile of scraps of paper, old bar receipts, and napkins. “Here we go.” She handed Kenta a business card with simple black and white logo and name that read “HySy ArtMask Studio”.</p><p>“Thanks,” Kenta said, taking the card from her and putting it in his pocket. I’ll check it out.</p><p>“The owner of the studio is a friend of mine. His name is Uta. Anyway,” Itori went on. “Okay, back to hunting. People – well, ghouls – they usually like to pick certain days, areas, that sort of thing. If you’re too erratic, that’s when you can run into trouble. You might end up stepping on the wrong toes, if you get the picture.” She went on for several more minutes, describing some of the unwritten rules of hunting, giving some general boundary lines to avoid, and where the safest – at least safest for ghouls – areas were to find a meal. </p><p>“Oh, so, basically, try not to start hunting in someone else’s territory.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Itori nodded.</p><p>“How the hell am I supposed to know that, though?” Kenta asked, a little exasperated. Living here was going to be pretty complicated, he was beginning to realize.</p><p>“You’ll know pretty quickly,” Itori laughed. “Be prepared to get your ass kicked a few times while you’re learning, though.”</p><p>“Oh, great,” Kenta rolled his eyes. “At least my ass can heal before it gets kicked again.”</p><p>“True,” Itori agreed. She then turned to Jana. “So, you’re not…freaked out drinking with us? I mean, I’m pretty sure most, if not all, people would be horrified to be casually eating or drinking in the same room alongside ghouls with activated kakugan.”</p><p>“I’ve eaten with Kenta, as well as his parents, since we were kids – I’ve never really thought it was weird or…whatever,” responded Jana. </p><p>“Wait – really? Like, you two – you actually eat meals together? I think that’s pretty much unheard of around here.” Itori seemed almost dumbfounded by the concept. For her, and pretty much any ghoul in Tokyo, eating was something you did hidden away – in private.</p><p>“I guess you could say we’re an exception to quite a few rules.” Jana returned to sipping the last of her drink, contemplating her third glass.</p><p>“You’re thinking of pouring another glass, aren’t you?” Kenta asked her.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’d better not. Probably not a great idea, since I haven’t eaten anything for a while.”</p><p>“Kenta looked at Itori,” three hours. At this, both ghouls snorted.</p><p>“Heyyy… Be nice to the puny human.” Jana swatted at Kenta playfully.</p><p>“Speaking of that, we probably should head back so the puny human can get some puny human food. I’m enjoying this, though,” Kenta said. “But I also know that we haven’t even really unpacked, and we need to find out when the rest of our stuff is being shipped.” </p><p>“Ew. Responsibilities. Being an adult. No thank you,” Jana groaned, planting her forehead against the counter. </p><p>At this, Kenta snorted, “The roles are reversed today – usually Jana’s the one trying to get my ass on track.”</p><p>“Yep. That’s true,” said Jana. She looked at Itori and smiled. “Thanks for this – to tell the truth, I was kindof worried about how things might go for Kenta once we got here.” </p><p>“Nah, it was nothing. I just hope we can do this again sometime.”</p><p>“We’d like that. Definitely,” Kenta said, helping a slightly wobbly Jana down from her stool. </p><p>“Whoa. Two glasses of whiskey on a slightly empty stomach - definitely glad I didn’t have a third,” said Jana, who had to stand for a moment to get her bearings. </p><p>“Okay, now I guess we have to get to the bus stop to head home,” said Kenta. “Hopefully I won’t have to carry you.”</p><p>“All you have to do is head to the end of this block, take a right and that’ll put you heading back to where that little coffee shop is. The stop is a couple of blocks from there. I think a bus runs back to the 15th every half hour,” Itori told them.</p><p>“Ah yeah – that’s where we got off. Okay thanks,” Kenta replied. “Alright, Jana, let’s head back.” He put an arm around Jana’s shoulders, who leaned on him just a little.</p><p>Itori went to the door and unlocked it for them, shaking her head and smiling as the two walked out, giving them a little wave before closing the door and locking it again once they were out of sight. “What an interesting pair,” she thought to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Generic Chapter Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana starts her new job. It's an office job, so it's not super exciting. But she does get to meet a few people. Yay?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, August 1, 2005</p><p> </p><p>7:56 A.M.</p><p>Chandra Crest Office Building</p><p>Minato District</p><p> </p><p>The heels of Jana’s pumps made sharp “click-click” sounds as she hurried her way to suite number 312 on the third floor of the Chandra Crest Office Building, where she was to meet her new employer and several of her new coworkers. She had caught a bus that morning at 7:00, hoping to get to the office at least fifteen minutes early, but the ride had taken longer than she anticipated. So, there she was, in a knee-length navy linen pencil skirt with matching jacket, white blouse, and pointed, patent-leather kitten heels, trying her damnedest not to slip on the tile floor, tear her skirt, or otherwise look like an idiot on her very first day of her new job.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the up button to the set of elevators, thanked whatever god or goddess did the elevator thing when she heard the chime and saw the door opening almost immediately. After pushing the number 3 on the panel, she was stepping off the elevator right in front of number 312 in mere seconds. She took a slow, deep breath, smoothed out her jacket and shirt, and did a quick makeup check before walking into the office lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, how can I help you?” a cheery voice from behind the front desk said, greeting her as she stepped in.</p><p> </p><p><em>That has to be Miss Noguchi, </em>Jana thought to herself. “Good morning,” she replied. “I’m Jana Lidečko. I’m the new intern starting today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Yes! Hello, Miss Lidečko! We’ve been expecting you,” the receptionist exclaimed, “Actually, it’s very nice to finally meet you. We’ve spoken before – I’m Suki Noguchi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes – I thought I recognized your voice, Miss Noguchi. It’s nice to meet you, as well,” said Jana, who was relieved to have someone at least somewhat familiar there on her first day.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Noguchi, or Suki, as she insisted Jana call her, stepped out from behind the front desk and proceeded to guide Jana around the office to introduce her to key members of the company, including Mr. Kurei, who was either the CEO, Vice President, or something like that – Jana wished she was writing these things down. She was told that Mr. Tsukiyama himself would be there very shortly, and that she would receive her first assignments after he and Mr. Kurei had a chance to discuss priorities for the week.</p><p> </p><p>“is there anything I need to look over, or anything I should know before I meet with him?” Jana asked Suki, as they made their way to the supply room to gather pens, notepads, and other things for Jana’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>Suki thought for a moment. “Actually, I believe he left a portfolio of information at the front desk. I’ll find it and bring it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay, thanks, Suki,” Jana replied, then continued, her voice lowered almost to a whisper, “Um, where did you say the restroom was?”</p><p>Suki’s eyes widened just a little, “Oh, I’m so sorry – I don’t think I did show you where it is. It’s down the hallway to the left of the front desk.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries – my head is overflowing with information right now. I probably would have forgotten and would have to ask you anyway,” Jana reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>After thanking Suki for everything, she excused herself, then returned to sit at her desk. She didn’t have an office of her own, since she was merely an intern, but sat in a cubicle that faced Mr. Kurei’s door. Suki came by to drop off the portfolio she had mentioned earlier, as Jana was putting the last of the office supplies into her desk drawer. There was certainly a lot more information than she had anticipated – nearly one hundred pages worth of data – so she got work reading it as soon as it was handed to her.  </p><p> </p><p>The portfolio, Jana was soon able to figure out, was a list of names, with pertinent information such as address, family members, dates (which she assumed to be dates of birth), and some sort of identification number. She decided that whatever she was to do with these names and numbers needed to go into a spreadsheet – flipping 100 or so pages back and forth was going to get really old, really quickly.</p><p> </p><p>At exactly 9 o’clock, her concentration was interrupting by a crisp baritone, “Miss Lidečko?”</p><p> </p><p>Jana immediately looked up from the page and sat up straighter. A very distinguished-looking, <em>very </em>well-dressed gentleman wearing tinted round glasses was standing at her desk. <em>This must be Mr. Tsukiyama</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y-yes, yes, sir, I’m Jana Lidečko,” she stammered, a little flustered. “I was just – going over the portfolio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah – very good. I’m glad to see that you are familiarizing yourself with the project,” he told her. “By the way,” he continued, “I am Tsukiyama Mirumo, head of Tsukiyama Group. I will, of course, be overseeing this project, although Kurei and his division here will be carrying out the most crucial components, which is, of course, where you come in. Come, Kurei and I will explain.” He then turned and strode away, at which point Jana realized she was to follow him, so she hurriedly got up from her chair, grabbed the portfolio, and a notebook and pen, and trotted after him as quickly as she could. Tsukiyama Mirumo was almost a foot taller than she was, so she had to almost run to keep up with him. <em>I am not wearing heels</em> <em>office to the office ever again if I can help it, </em>she told herself as she hurried along to join him and Mr. Kurei, and a few others - whose names she did not catch – in one of the conference rooms.</p><p> </p><p>During the conference, Jana learned that the project involved collecting information on individuals and families, and creating a database that would eventually be used to cross-reference with things such as property or businesses owned by families or individuals. At one point, Jana asked if the data she was looking at was saved on a drive anywhere – explaining that it would be much easier to export into a spreadsheet to manipulate the data rather than reinvent the wheel and retype everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the Johannes boy does that sort of thing,” said Mr. Kurei, after thinking for a moment. “Mr. Tsukiyama, do you suppose he would know how to find what Miss Lidečko needs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I suppose he would. I’m meeting Johannes later today. I’ll ask him to send his son over tomorrow or Wednesday.”</p><p>They spent several more minutes discussing the different groups listed in the portfolio, and which had special priority. The fact that discretion and even secrecy was not only crucial but mandatory was emphasized a number of times. Jana expressed that she understood this, and reassured them that none of the information she read would be divulged to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, at 9:45, the meeting ended, and Jana was free to tackle the assignment, or – as she planned – find the breakroom and pour herself a much-needed cup of coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You have stealth down to an art form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenta heads to the 4th Ward and meets Uta, and they exchange friendship bracelets and become total besties OMG wow</p><p> </p><p>ok so there's no friendship bracelets</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry :c</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, August 12, 2005</p><p> </p><p>Kenta padded from the bathroom to the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist, hair still freshly wet from his shower just moments earlier. The first signs of hunger had begun gnawing at him the night before – which meant, he knew, that he needed to head over to HySy to get a mask made by that dude Itori told him and Jana about: if was to go “grocery shopping” in his new surroundings, he needed to blend in with the locals. He figured he’d make himself a quick cup of coffee, throw on some clothes, and head that way. While the coffee brewed, he threw on some jeans and a concert t-shirt that he thought was clean – a least it looked clean, and smelled clean. <em>Oh well, </em>he thought to himself and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>After he had fully dressed and pulled his unruly hair back with a rubber band, he stood at the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee and studying the business card Itori had given him. The studio was in the 4<sup>th</sup> ward, so he decided to try the same bus that took he and Jana to the 14<sup>th</sup> just a few weeks prior. Five minutes later, he was heading out the door, earbuds in, music on.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta made it to the bus stop with just a few minutes to spare, arriving in Shinjuku-ku about 25 minutes later. He then walked to the rest of the way to the studio, which was only about 3 blocks away. When he got there, it wasn’t exactly what he pictured – not in a bad way, really – but it seemed…neat? Clean? Unassuming? He shrugged and opened the door and walked in, his eyes falling immediately on the art masks displayed on the wall. “Cool,” he muttered, smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” came a voice - right next to him, which Kenta thought was a little spooky, since when he walked in, he didn’t see anyone around.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” he laughed. “You have stealth down to an art form, dude.” He nodded toward the display. “All of these yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… You’re Uta, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The other man nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess I should’ve figured. By the way nice ink – local?” Kenta gestured to the tribal-art looking piece on Uta’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Uta smirked and pointed to himself, which prompted a chuckle out of Kenta.</p><p>“Nice. Maybe after the mask – uh – that’s what I’m here for – but anyway maybe I’ll have you do a piece or two…or three…always wanted a full sleeve on one arm, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The two continued their conversation, Uta asking Kenta questions regarding his likes and dislikes, origin, material preferences, and so on. He seemed particularly interested in the Scottish heritage on the MacDonnell side, and was quite amused when Kenta told him that the national animal of Scotland was, indeed, the unicorn. Kenta learned how Uta’s eyes got their <em>interesting</em> appearance, which he had noticed right away but hadn’t mentioned or asked about. He was not too keen on a needle in his eye so had passed on the idea of that particular form of body art. “Pretty cool, actually,” he admitted, “But definitely not for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I think I have an idea – as in, what your mask might look like once I’m done with it,” Uta said, holding up his hand as soon as Kenta opened his mouth to speak. “Ah. No. You’ll have to wait. Give me a week – ten days at the most. I’ll call you when I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta agreed, and they exchanged contact information, then Kenta thought for a moment, before posing a question: “So, is it alright if I bring someone along when I come in for the fitting?”</p><p> </p><p>Uta looked at him, a little puzzled, “Well, yeah – why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s…uh…human.” <em>Wow that sounds so odd when I say it, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I have human clients too, so it won’t bother me. As long as she – oh, wait.“ He paused and a hint of a smile creeped across his lips. “Girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, she and I are best friends, really, and the girlfriend thing grew out of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. I see,” Uta nodded. “So…she…knows…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah she knows. She’s known for a long time. We’ve known each other since we were like four…wow…damn it <em>has</em> been a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Uta shrugged, “Yeah bring her along. She sounds interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. So… I guess I’ll see you in about a week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>The two exchanged goodbyes, and Kenta thanked Uta for everything, telling him he looked forward to their next meeting. Uta agreed – he kinda liked this new guy, and was especially curious to find out how he had managed to be so close with a <em>human</em> for so long. A strange, interesting concept, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hey look it's chapter 10 and I can't think of a good title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenta and Jana meet at HySy to pick up Kenta's shiny new mask.</p><p>woo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, August 22, 2005</p><p> </p><p>“Ah – Yeah. Mmm hmm. Sure, six this evening sounds good. I’ll see you then.” Kenta pushed the end call button on his cell phone and opened text messaging.</p><p> </p><p>K: Hey - going 2 HySy at 6 – wanna meet me there?</p><p> </p><p>Jana: mask place, right?</p><p> </p><p>K: yep</p><p> </p><p>Jana: OK  send me the address :-)</p><p> </p><p>K: OK</p><p> </p><p>Jana: gotta get back 2 work &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>K: o3o</p><p> </p><p>Jana: LOL ILU dork</p><p> </p><p>K: ILU 2</p><p> </p><p>Jana smiled to herself as she put her phone back down on her desk. She had about an hour and a half left in the work day, and needed to at least finish the assignment she was currently working on before she left. She turned her attention back to the list of names and numbers she had been entering into a spreadsheet for the last hour or so.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Kenta laid his phone back down on the couch beside him and stretched lazily, contemplating a nap before he had to head to Uta’s studio – he figured he had time – <em>so why the hell not, </em>he thought to himself. He leaned back, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and closed his eyes. He was snoring within three minutes.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>5:30 P.M.</p><p> </p><p>Jana boarded the bus to Shinjuku-ku and quickly found a seat. Suki had told her the trip would be about fifteen minutes, which she figured was plenty of time to find the studio once she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Kenta awoke from his nap and, after washing his face and pulling his hair back, went to catch the bus that would take him to the 4<sup>th</sup> ward.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>The bus from Suginami district arrived in the 4<sup>th</sup> at about 5:50 P.M., which gave Kenta enough time to walk to the studio from the stop to meet Uta at 6. He got there just a few minutes before Jana showed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you.” Jana nudged Kenta and planted a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself.” He grinned and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, shall we?” He nodded toward the door. “I think you’ll like this guy. He seems pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked up at him and smiled. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jana’s eyes widened when she saw the interior of the studio and the art masks displayed on the wall when they walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“So cooool,” she whispered, as her eyes took in each individual carved, sculpted, and crafted piece. She spent a moment taking in both the art on the walls, and the decor, which was a stark contrast to the rather unassuming exterior. She walked closer to examine an especially interesting row of masks, then turned back around to make a comment to Kenta, only to find herself looking up at the face of one of the most unique individuals she’d ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hello.” Jana looked up at the man standing in front of her. Her eyes took in the various tattoos and piercings that decorated his body. Then she noticed his eyes. They looked similar to a ghoul’s when his or her kakugan was activated, but she wasn’t quite sure that was it. To her, he was just as much a piece of art as the masks on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Uta-san, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m Uta. You’re Jana, right?” Uta eyed the young woman standing before him. Although he didn’t show it, he was rather impressed by her reaction to him. Most people – well, most humans, that is – were a little afraid of him when they first met him, and yet, here was this petite female who seemed to be not only unafraid, but fascinated and impressed by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am,” she said warmly. “It’s nice to meet you. By the way you do amazing work – these are all you, right?” She gestured toward the masks displayed along the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. All me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to see what you did for Kenta, then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m curious to see what you came up with – if it’s anything like these, I’m sure it’s awesome.” Kenta looked over at the rows of masks that Jana had just been admiring.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you both like my work,” said Uta, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Wait here. I’ll bring your mask right out.”</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared through a door at the back of the studio and returned carrying something carefully wrapped in cloth. He then motioned for Jana and Kenta to join him at the counter, where he began to carefully unwrap the fabric, revealing a mask made of black and white polyurethane, with metal accents.</p><p> </p><p>Jana gasped and clapped her hands and squealed “I love it!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta ran his fingers over the pattern of perforations that decorated the top edge and brow ridge of the mask. Small metal studs formed a sort of downward peak in the middle of the forehead, which met at the base of a twisted, polished metal piece that came to a point. The top half of the mask – which was to bridge of the nose, or just at the top of Kenta’s cheekbones - was black, while the bottom half of the mask was a contrasting white.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, man – do I wear this or hang it on my wall,” he chuckled, putting the mask on.</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked up at him and clapped her hands together. “That’s freakin’ awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Uta watched the two friends as they admired his work. “Well, I’m glad you both like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta removed the mask, turning it over in his hands, examining the details once more. “Oh, yeah – this is great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you’ll need something to carry it home in.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta watched as Uta re-wrapped the mask in cloth and placed it in a flat storage box. “Ah, yeah - probably not a good idea to have it out on the bus ride home.”</p><p> </p><p>Uta looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Mmm. No, probably not.” He handed the box to Kenta, and the three of them headed to the door. As Kenta turned to reach for the handle, Uta turned, this time his face a little more serious. “If you’re going out…” He quickly glanced at Jana and then back to Kenta, leaning in a bit. “Make sure you know the territory – and <em>whose</em> it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta nodded. “Yeah. I’ve had the same advice from my neighbors. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked up at Kenta and gave his arm a squeeze. “I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>The two friends then thanked Uta once again, then left the studio and made their way to the bus stop to make the short trip back to the apartment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mmmm...Tacos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenta goes hunting :U</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shimoigusa Train Station – Late August, 2005</p><p> </p><p>Kenta stood leaning against a concrete post beneath the covered area of the waiting platform at Shimoigusa Station, watching commuters returning home from their long days at work, school, or running errands. He adjusted the shoulder strap of the large duffle bag over his shoulder and shifted his weight from his right foot to his left foot, then arched his back a little to stretch. Anyone passing by or glancing at him from within the crowd would think he was just another commuter who was waiting for one of the late-departing trains.</p><p> </p><p>The minutes ticked by as the crowd gradually thinned out. Eventually, most of the men and women in business attire, mothers carrying sleeping infants or worn-out toddlers and shopping bags, and students with heavily laden backpacks had left the station and were either walking or taking taxis home. These people were not really who Kenta was interested in. Well, he <em>was,</em> technically, but he didn’t feel quite right hunting, killing, and eating perfectly decent members of society. He had thought about the fact that he would actually need to hunt for food while living in Tokyo before he and Jana left Prague, and then again when he felt the first twinges of hunger a few weeks after their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>He had made the decision to seek out what some might call the “rejects” of society: criminals, drug addicts, drunks, the homeless – the ones usually loitering and lingering behind buildings, in dark alleys, or other places that most citizens tried to avoid. Just a few nights before, he had gone out and explored the area, making mental note of where he had seen anyone hidden away or lurking in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, the train station seemed like the best place to start – he had already noticed what appeared to be a group of homeless men sitting against the wall, away from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>He put his earbuds in and put his iPod on shuffle, allowing the music to drown out the sounds around him and in his head.</p><p> </p><p>A couple deep in conversation walked by, oblivious to everything around them, including him. He watched them disappear as they strolled farther and farther from the platform. By this time, he had been at the station for about an hour, and there were not many people left. He decided it was time to begin the search for whomever would become his meal for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta stepped quietly away from the train station and headed to the back of a line of small stores and restaurants where, as he had noticed in his earlier explorations, there was a dimly lit area near the dumpsters that served as the perfect hiding place for both humans and ghouls who did not want to be seen. He took out his earbuds and wrapped the cord around his iPod and stashed it in his pocket, then quietly retrieved his mask from the bag he wore slung over his shoulder and slipped it on, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting cross-legged on the ground near the back entrance of one of the restaurants was a homeless man devouring the remains of what he could find of the day’s cast-offs and leftovers thrown out by the kitchen. Kenta watched as the man ate bits of meat and vegetables that he had scavenged from a dumpster, oblivious to the fact that he was being sized up by a hungry male ghoul. The man greeted an acquaintance, who sat down and joined him with a half-eaten steamed pork bun, offering to share a piece of it with him. The two men sat and talked while dividing their finds between the two of them, reminiscing about days long past when they held honest, steady jobs and could go into any café or restaurant and eat their fill of anything they desired. After a while, the first of the two men got up and walked to another dumpster a few yards away to relieve himself.</p><p> </p><p>As the man zipped his fly and turned to rejoin his comrade, Kenta stepped out of the shadows, his eyes flashing a deep, rich, garnet through his mask. He gave no warning to the man, who, oblivious to what was happening, made only a gurgling, grunting sound as a kagune tentacle wrapped around the man’s throat, crushed his trachea, and snapped his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The body of the man slumped limply to the ground, and Kenta hurriedly dragged him out of sight. He would make quick work of making a meal out of the human: the flesh from just one leg and maybe part of the other should be enough to fill him up tonight, and he could carry either carry the rest home to process and store for later, or leave the rest of the body for whoever else might need it. He snapped and twisted the dead man’s legs at the hip joints, planting one foot on his chest for leverage and using the muscular coil of his kagune to wrap around the upper thigh and simultaneously turn and pull the leg in order to snap the tendons and ligaments that held it in place. Completing the amputation of the limbs was merely a matter of using his strength to tear through flesh (and of course the fabric of the man’s trousers).</p><p> </p><p>The scent of blood permeated Kenta’s nostrils and intensified his hunger. He grasped and tore at one of the legs, ripping away a chunk of meat from the upper thigh. He sank his teeth into it, savoring the raw, bloody, slightly sweet flesh. He devoured one mouthful after another, licking the blood that trickled down the sides of his hands, forearms, and chin. He ate quickly, consuming all of the meat on the leg from knee to hip in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had eaten his fill and his hunger was completely satiated, Kenta opened the corpse’s chest and abdomen and removed the heart, kidneys, and liver. He then wrenched and tore both arms and the remainder of the dead man’s other leg away from his torso, leaving the remainder of the body stashed away for another hungry ghoul to find. He threw the parts into his duffle bag, which he slung over his shoulder, then began the journey home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That same evening, Jana had returned to the apartment to find it empty, which was at first a little concerning, until she saw Kenta’s note: “getting tacos at Shimo station – be back later. o3o – K.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana picked up the slip of paper and closed her eyes and pressed it to her lips, silently wishing her friend a safe and successful hunt, and a safe return home. She then changed into comfy clothes, went to the fridge and pulled out a container of leftover rice and some vegetables. She chopped the vegetables into bite-sized pieces, and combined everything with a fried egg to make a quick meal for herself. It wasn’t exactly restaurant-quality, but it was good, and filling.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing her dinner, Jana curled up on the sofa with a book and waited for Kenta to return. She couldn’t help but worry, as this was his first night hunting in Tokyo. The two of them had talked about how careful he would have to be, due to how different things were from back home – both due to the volatile relations between ghouls and humans, and the extreme territorial nature of many ghouls in the area. She kept glancing at the clock, watching the minutes, then hours, creep by.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, at nearly 9:00 P.M., she heard the sounds of the door to the apartment unlocking. She smiled and breathed a little sigh of relief and went to welcome Kenta back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. This is all part of the job, I guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana is assigned work at a "government agency" in the 20th. We get to meet a few minor(ish) TG characters. Also there are big thoughts about coffee at the end. What? Coffee? IN MY WHOLESOME WARD 20? WHERE COULD WE POSSIBLY GO NEXT?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I REALLY tried to make this fit the climate of TG but also fit the way my characters would act, think, react. </p><p>I am also keeping in mind that the title of the series is "Bad Decisions" so there's that.</p><p>Also! If anyone ever sees anything blaringly dumb or obvious or out of place in any of my chapters please let me know. This especially goes for my sometimes attempts at inserting Japanese (or other language) greetings, etc. into my story - if I use a foreign language I'd rather not misuse or botch up a word! ^^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:00 P.M. – Sometime in Mid-December, 2005</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Suki – I’ll be down in a minute.” Jana hung up the phone and gathered her things to meet the car that was waiting out front to take her to her newest assignment. Supposedly, it was a governmental agency of some sort, and was in the 20<sup>th</sup> ward – that’s all she had been told – well, that, and to bring along her office-issued laptop, and that all work she did was to be strictly confidential.</p><p> </p><p>A 45-minute drive later, she exited the car, thanked the driver, and proceeded up the front steps of the building where she would spend two afternoons a week doing intake of information: CCG – Nerima Branch. She pressed her lips together and glared straight ahead as she walked toward the entrance, then closed her eyes, took a little breath and put on her “Hi I’m Jana and I’m always this cheerful-how are you?” face as she pushed the heavy glass door open and went to the front receiving counter.</p><p> </p><p>After passing the pop-quiz of 20 questions on “What are you doing here, exactly, young lady” and having her bag and laptop returned to her after careful inspection, she was taken down a short hallway to a set of elevators by a woman who said her name was Ruisawa. Ms. Ruisawa was an information officer of some sort – Jana didn’t quite catch her title. She nodded and smiled politely as the woman ran through a list of rules, regulations, who she could speak to, not speak to, and what was absolutely forbidden. Jana used her very good and polite fake smile to hide the fact that she was already starting to feel very uncomfortable in this place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, of course, Miss Ruisawa, I understand completely,” Jana replied cheerfully and politely to the woman’s speech, adding a bow of respect for good measure. She so wanted to add, out loud: <em>And this evening when I get home, I’m going to help my ghoul boyfriend process parts to keep in our apartment freezer – would you like to come over for grilled “steak” tacos later? </em>But, thankfully, her common sense won out over that urge.</p><p> </p><p>They rode the elevator to the third floor, where Miss Ruisawa introduced Jana to a young and not-too-bad-looking investigator named Kusaba.</p><p> </p><p>“Kusaba will show you where you need to go,” Ruisawa nodded toward the investigator, who smiled pleasantly and bowed a greeting. Jana then followed him down the hallway, past several rooms, to one that was open, and empty – save for a table against the wall and a few metal folding chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be doing paperwork here, so just let me know if you have any questions,” he said, pulling up a chair at the table that would serve as Jana’s desk while she worked. “Here is the list for today – I think there’s 5 or 6 right now. Some days the number will be higher – other days there will be just a few.”</p><p> </p><p>Kusaba handed her a folder containing several sheets of paper, which she began reading right away. Each page had had an ID number and a name at the top, followed by a short list of traits – some pages had several details, some only one or two. <em>Rinkaku. Brown eyes. 176 cm. Approximate age: 24 years. Koukaku. Black hair. Grey eyes. 182 cm. </em>… and so forth.</p><p> </p><p>Jana noticed right away that there were no names, but that was why she was there – to match names to the anonymous numbers and statistics, and add them to a new database.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s go. We’ve got three to process and two more on the way.” Kusaba stood up and headed to the doorway, motioning for Jana to follow. “Don’t worry – these guys are full of suppressors <em>and</em> restrained.” He chuckled to himself. “They probably can’t even speak coherently, so good luck getting any real information from them.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmm. Yeah.” Jana nodded, as if in agreement. She followed Kusaba to a rather stark, sterile-looking room containing three cots lined against one wall and one metal chair in one of the opposite corners. There was one of those what Jana called “<em>little hospital room windows” </em>in the door – she supposed it was for…observation? She frowned as she surveyed the room, not letting it surprise her that the three cots in the room were presently occupied – that is – by men in various states of consciousness, or sleep, or was it drugged stupor…she wasn’t quite sure. She gave a questioning look to the investigator, who was standing beside her, clipboard in hand.</p><p>“Ah, yes. These are on your list, I believe.” He nodded nonchalantly – and a bit dismissively – in the direction of the cots, not really looking at the three men.</p><p> </p><p>Jana noticed right away that each of them were restrained, as if they could suddenly lunge at her or the investigator and rip them to pieces, but she also was keenly aware of the total lack of light or energy in their eyes. Completely ignoring Kusaba, who stuttered his protest as she took the clipboard from his hand and walked toward the cots, she made her way to the eldest of the three men – a round-faced man with gray hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jana bowed and spoke softly to the man, who eyed her suspiciously, but at the same time a bit curiously. “Ojii-san,” she began, “Will you speak with me? I’ll only ask a few questions, if it’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>The man hesitantly turned his eyes toward hers, very much aware of the investigator who stood just a few feet away with his mouth open, ready to protest. He gave an almost imperceptible nod.</p><p> </p><p>Jana quietly thanked him, and turned to Kusaba, her finger up as if she remembered something very important that she just <em>had </em>to remind him of. “Oh, didn’t you mention that you had paperwork to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, either the young investigator remembered this or got the hint, because left with his stack of notes to complete whatever paperwork was hanging over his head.</p><p>Jana watched him leave, then gave a little shrug and turned her attention back to the old man, whose name was Okawa, as she had learned. Mr. Okawa had been a maintenance man at a factory – working the night shift for a while, then worked in carpentry for a short time, then did odd jobs when that fell through. He had been married and had a family – his wife had died not too long ago, and he had a son and a daughter. He wasn’t sure if they were alive or not. Jana asked him about his family – what were their names? Does he remember which wards they lived in? These, of course, were all questions listed on the paperwork Jana had in front of her, but she was genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Okawa was hesitant to give anything other than very brief answers to Jana’s questions, but within a few minutes realized that the young woman speaking to him was genuinely interested in him and his family – and not in a way that made his blood run cold as everyone else he had encountered in whatever this place was. The two spoke for nearly fifteen minutes – with a few brief pauses: whatever suppressants or sedatives the men had been given had given Mr. Okawa a terrible headache.</p><p> </p><p>After her conversation with Okawa, Jana spoke with the other two men in the room, given each of them the same courtesies, asking about themselves, their families, their occupations. The youngest had only been married a year, and his wife was pregnant. Jana smiled and quietly congratulated him.</p><p> </p><p>During the interviews with the three men, Jana had, from the beginning, felt as if they were being watched – even with Kusaba in another room. She made a point of keeping her voice lowered, leaning in to listen to some of the answers she received, which were at times just above a whisper. As she finished interviewing the last of the three, the door to the room opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Jana looked up, startled. “We… we were just finishing up.” Her eyes met the gaze of an investigator she hadn’t seen yet – a man that looked to be about ten years older than Kusaba. He had a very serious expression on his face, most likely because he had a vice grip on the shoulders of a man in restraints, who stood in front of him, vacant eyed and staring.</p><p> </p><p>Jana pursed her lips together to suppress what she really wanted to say, and instead stood up, putting her notes in order. “You can have him sit here – I mean – since I’m finished, I don’t really need the chair any longer,” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>The investigator shrugged and snorted. “No need.” He then instructed Kusaba to remove Mr. Okawa from the room – to where, Jana had no idea, and was afraid to ask. Her eyes met the old man’s gaze for a fleeting second as he was led out of the room. At the same time, the newcomer was being unceremoniously shoved – or dropped – onto the now vacant cot.</p><p> </p><p>Jana glanced over at the man that now lay where Mr. Okawa had been, then at the investigator, who stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. This interview wasn’t going to be like the others – that much was obvious. She dragged the chair across the floor – pretending not to notice the metal scraping sound it made on the polished tile – and sat down to speak with the man.</p><p> </p><p>The halting, somewhat disjointed interview lasted for several minutes, with the man (whose name was Ito, Jana had learned) nervously glancing from Jana to the doorway every minute or so, despite her thinly veiled attempts to reassure him. When they finished, Jana mouthed a “thank you” and gave Ito’s arm a quick nudge with one finger – the only physical contact she could manage without arousing suspicion.</p><p>When the investigator noticed they were done, he strode over and announced that it was probably about time for Jana to go back and maybe she had some paperwork to get done before she left – which of course, was the not-so-subtle unspoken hint that she was in the way of very important CCG business. Whatever that was, Jana really didn’t want to know, so she made her way back down the hall to the first room she and Kusaba had been in, after asking the investigator (whose name was Nakajima, she had finally learned) which way it was.</p><p> </p><p>Once back in the little room, she took a seat in one of the metal chairs at the table, pulled her laptop out of her bag, and began quickly typing up her notes. The young investigator was there, scribbling away at the remainder of a pile of paperwork. He tried making small talk with her, but Jana wasn’t really in the mood – not that he was really a bad guy, she thought, but she was feeling the weight of the day on her shoulders, and it was beginning to really hit her just <em>where</em> she was and what this place was all about…and what was likely to happen to the men she had spoken to today.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity – but what was actually only about twenty minutes – Jana looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was nearly 5: time to get the hell out of Dodge.  She shut down and closed her laptop, and quickly gathered her things.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mr. Kusaba, it was nice meeting you today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” He looked up from the report he was reading. “You’re leaving? Uh – yeah – it was nice meeting you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana now stood in the doorway, one foot in the hallway. “I believe I’ll be back tomorrow – same time, I think. I’ll see you then.” She smiled and gave him a little wave before turning to make her way to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, she was heading out of the building, wanting coffee, a drink, and a cheeseburger. Or maybe chocolate. Or all of the above.</p><p> </p><p>She stood on the sidewalk in front of the building and thought for a moment. She was in the 20<sup>th</sup> – there was that place what’s-her-name had mentioned… and good coffee sounded <em>really</em> good at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo… I guess I’m going for a little walk,” she muttered to herself. She shrugged to herself and put in her earbuds, put her music on shuffle and started walking. She figured somebody on the way would point her in the right direction</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I want to marry this coffee.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana meets the owner of that really neat coffee shop in the 20th ward...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jana walked for about 15 minutes – stopping a few times to ask for directions – and ended up at a crosswalk, looking across the street at the front entrance of the place where the really good coffee apparently was waiting. She waited for the light to change and crossed the street, glaring at a driver who turned right in front of her as she crossed.</p><p>At last, she was at the entrance to the little coffee shop. The hand-painted sign above the door read '<em>Anteiku'</em>. From the outside looking in, it looked nice  – definitely not one of those overpriced, cheap-coffee-in-a-paper cup places. She pushed the door open and was greeted by the smell of really good, strong coffee.</p><p>“Good afternoon. Welcome!” A pleasant, baritone called from behind the counter.</p><p>Jana looked up in the direction of the voice to see a rather tall, pleasant-looking, and very neatly dressed man in a crisp white shirt, vest, tie, and apron wiping white ceramic cups and saucers with a towel and lining them up neatly on the work station just behind him.</p><p>She smiled in reply, stepping up to the counter and taking a seat on one of the stools. “Um, hello.”</p><p>She unbuttoned and removed her coat and laid it across the empty stool that was just to her right.</p><p>“I don’t believe I’ve seen you before – may I recommend the light roast? It’s rather mild, and quite a few customers really enjoy it with milk and sugar,” the gentleman offered, to which Jana replied with her eyebrows raised, holding back the urge to wince and make a face.</p><p>“A cup of your dark roast. No, cream, no sugar, please.” she replied, hoping the request sounded polite and not bratty and demanding.</p><p>Her request was met with a nod and a smile. “By the way, I am Yoshimura, the owner and manager of this establishment.” He began setting up the pour-over, adding fresh grounds to the filter, slowly adding the hot filtered water, waiting, then pouring water in a slow swirling motion to agitate and activate each layer of coffee grounds. This method of making coffee, Jana knew, was one of the best ways to bring out the true rich, robust flavor of coffee beans – even better than the French press method she and Kenta sometimes used at home. Well, that is, when they weren’t in a hurry: usually the auto-drip machine that turned on and brewed their coffee at whatever time they set it for was the bringer of the magical wake-up juice.</p><p>“I’m Jana. It’s nice to meet you.” She closed her eyes, the corners of her mouth pulled slightly upward as she inhaled and breathed in the aroma. Notes of cocoa, maybe a little tobacco, spice… “Ah… wow, that smells like heaven,” she exhaled.</p><p>The old man chuckled in reply. “Well, thank you. I hope the taste doesn’t disappoint you, then.”</p><p>He watched and waited as the last drops of water trickled through the filter and into the carafe. He then poured the steaming, dark liquid into a cup, which he placed on a saucer, and then set in front of Jana.</p><p>Jana gingerly lifted the cup and breathed in, feeling the steam warm her face and nose before she took a sip. “Mmm. I’m going to marry this coffee. Somebody call my mother.”</p><p>This of course, got a genuine laugh from Yoshimura. “Oh my. I don’t think anyone has ever said that about my coffee.”</p><p>Jana smiled at him. She liked this man. <em>So…this man is the ghoul Itori mentioned – the one that runs the 20<sup>th</sup> ward</em>, she thought to herself. She put the cup down in front of her, taking in her surroundings. There were several customers in the coffee shop, either deep in conversation or quietly sipping and enjoying a few moments of peace at the end of a hectic day. Every once in a while, a voice would raise a level or two above the others, or a laugh could be heard among the murmur of voices. Jana was content to slowly drink her coffee, watch, and listen.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what brought you here? Do you live close by?”</p><p>Jana put her cup down, mid-sip. “Oh, no – I actually live umm…” she turned the map of the area in her head as best she could. “South of here, I think. Wherever the 15<sup>th</sup> is - I don’t have the greatest sense of direction,” she added apologetically.</p><p>“The 15<sup>th</sup> ward is quite out of your way just to go for coffee, isn’t it?” Yoshimura’s eyebrows arched upward just a bit. He obviously knew there was more to tell, but was trying not to pry. After all, the young lady drinking his coffee seemed pleasant enough <em>and</em> seemed to enjoy conversing with him.</p><p>“Oh, well, I was in the area for work.” Jana’s face immediately darkened when she thought of <em>that</em> place.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I … I can’t exactly talk about it.” Jana looked up and into the man’s puzzled expression. “I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s … well… government related…” She gave him a sort of pained look as she said the words ‘government related’, hoping to perhaps convey what she <em>really</em> wanted to say, but couldn’t.</p><p>“Oh. I see.”  His tone was flat, with a hint of disappointment, like a stern father listening to a child try to explain away a broken window just before the inevitable scolding.</p><p>Jana’s face clouded, and she looked down, as if now concentrating on the color and aroma of the coffee that remained in the cup in front of her. She didn’t realize that she had begun to cry until a tear dropped off the tip of her nose and into the dark brown liquid, causing a wave of miniature ripples. She quickly wiped her eyes with back of her hand.</p><p>“Oh…” Yoshimura looked concerned. Obviously, Jana’s attempt at pretending at nothing had happened hadn’t worked too well. “I’m afraid I’ve upset you, somehow,” he continued. “I apologize.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Jana said quietly, her voice trembling slightly. “It’s not you at all. I wish I could explain why I’m upset.” She closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh. “Let’s just say…I learned some things today that I really didn’t like…at all.”</p><p>"I understand." He gave a reassuring smile. "Shall we change the subject?"</p><p>"That's a good idea." Jana nodded emphatically.</p><p>The two continued their conversation, Jana learning that the coffee shop had only been open for a little over a year, Yoshimura learning a little about Jana's home near Prague, and what it was like compared to Tokyo. Jana also learned a little more about the different wards, places to visit, and to avoid.</p><p>They talked for nearly thirty minutes, until Jana looked up at the clock and the wall and noticed the time. </p><p>"Oh. I didn't realize it was getting so late."</p><p>She finished her cup, set it down on the saucer, and got down from the stool. “I’d better be going. Um… how much do I owe you?” She began rummaging through her bag for her wallet.</p><p>“Oh, no need. It was my pleasure. I hope you’ll be back?” He sounded almost apologetic.</p><p>Jana looked up at him and nodded and smiled. “I will. Thank you.” She put on her coat, then hoisted her computer bag and purse over her shoulder, preparing to begin her journey home.</p><p>“I hope so.” He smiled down at her. “Do be careful getting home. You’re not walking, are you?”</p><p>Jana shook her head. “No, actually I was either going to grab a taxi or take the bus back home. I remember passing the bus stop on the way here.” She gave him one of those <em>yes, da-a-ad</em> looks. “I’ll be careful, I promise,” she laughed.</p><p>And with that, she headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Oh yum. Fried leaves for dinner.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More interactions with our friends at Anteiku. Yoshimura and the staff are introduced to Kenta. Hilarity and shenanigans ensue! OK not really they just talk. Because these people are boring right now - sorry ;c</p><p>This took me longer than I'd like to admit. The dialogue still feels awkward when I reread it but my brain just would NOT...<br/>__<br/>(rewrite/edit!)</p><p>Jana and Kenta learn how Anteiku came about, and a little about Yoshimura's philosophy, his role in the 20th ward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jana continued her twice weekly assignment in the 20<sup>th</sup> Ward, interviewing and gathering information from newly arrested ghouls (or suspected ghouls) who were interrogated and later “transferred for further processing” – something she felt sounded a little ominous but was afraid to ask for details. She had even asked about one of the first that she had met – a man who was probably in his 60’s named Mr. Okawa – and was only answered with a snort and a headshake. When she had pressed further, she was told that she “didn’t need to worry about any of <em>them</em> – they would no longer be a problem.” This, of course, both discouraged her from asking any questions of <em>anyone</em> at that place (she was able to get some information from her coworkers, but even that was cryptic at best) and caused her to secretly worry about every single interviewee she came in contact with.  </p><p>Of course, being a frequent visitor to the 20<sup>th</sup> also meant that Jana became a semi-regular customer at Anteiku, the little coffee shop managed and run by Mr. Yoshimura that was fast becoming one of her favorite places to be. She had even worked it out so that the driver would pick her up a about 30 minutes early so that she could begin her afternoon with a cup of coffee at the quaint little café.</p><p>She had told Kenta about the little shop right away, and he had promised to meet her there at least once before the end of the semester.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>January 24, 2006</p><p>6:00 P.M.</p><p>Anteiku Café, 20<sup>th</sup> Ward</p><p> </p><p>Jana sat on her usual stool at the counter, slowly sipping her coffee while Mr. Yoshimura brewed a pot for a table of regulars, and two of the staff:  Koma – a short, stocky man in maybe his mid or late 20s (by Jana’s guess), and Yomo - quiet, brooding, and silver-haired – but by no means elderly – took turns serving customers and wiping down tables. She watched with a slightly amused expression as Koma cracked one pun after another at Yomo, who merely rolled his eyes and <em>tried</em> not to smile as the two maneuvered around tables refilling cups and wiping up small spills whenever necessary. She turned to notice that the manager was watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Miss Jana.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana smiled, pressing her lips together and suppressing a giggle. She nodded toward the two waiters, who were now having an animated conversation in one of the back corners of the café. Or rather, Koma was talking and gesturing wildly with his hands, and Yomo was nodding along and inserting single syllables into the dialogue whenever he could. Jana snorted and muttered to Yoshimura, “It’s like watching my grandmother talking to my mom. Koma just needs a scarf tied around his head and he could be our babička.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, the manager chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll let you be the one to make that suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Yoshimura looked up to greet another customer walking into the coffee shop. “Ah, hello, have a seat wherever you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could turn to see who it was, Jana felt a pair of hands grasping her shoulders and the skin on the back of her neck being gently nibbled. Which of course, sent her into a fit of shrieks and giggles, which only intensified at Yoshimura’s wide-eyed expression.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally caught her breath, Jana introduced her assailant, who had sat down on the stool next to her and was <em>trying</em> to look like a very distinguished proper gentleman. “Mr. Yoshimura, this is Kentaro MacDonnell – my boyfriend,” her cheeks were flushing as she looked at Kenta.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, call me Kenta,” he smiled and nodded a slight bow. “Kentaro is what my mother yells when I’m in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>The manager nodded, “Pleasure to meet you, Kenta.” He turned and noticed Koma and Yomo walking towards them, obviously curious about this ‘<em>new</em> <em>guy’</em> who had just walked in. “Well, it seems that you’ve piqued the interest of my staff.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta followed the manager’s gaze and saw the two waiters sizing him up. “Hey guys,” he gave them a slight wave, “I’m Kenta.”</p><p> </p><p>Yomo returned Kenta’s greeting with a slight nod of his head and what <em>might</em> have been the corners of his mouth turning up, while at the same time, the much more animated Koma was suddenly next to Kenta and Jana, firing off one question after another. The four spoke for a little while – mostly learning about each other’s families, origins, favorite hangouts – at least what could be asked or disclosed without potentially being an issue for either party.</p><p> </p><p>“So…you two…?” Koma looked between Jana and Kenta.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta nodded. “Mmm hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… Uh… Does she...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Koma’s eyes darted in Yoshimura’s direction, then to Yomo, who was standing close by with his arms folded over his chest, listening to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Koma. Yomo. I can assure you, there’s nothing to worry about.” Yoshimura’s tone was calm and resolute.</p><p> </p><p>“But…what if sh-“ Koma began.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been here several times. It would have happened by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Koma’s eyes darted in Yomo’s direction as he thought for a second. “Yeah, I guess you do have a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys. <em>She</em> is sitting right here, you know.” Jana rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sorry.” Koma gave both her and Kenta an apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Jana reassured him. “I know most peop- well, <em>humans</em> around here – that is – don’t exactly associate with ghouls much less consider them close friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Koma looked around at the tables that needed cleaning, the floor in need of sweeping, and then back at Jana and Kenta. He was torn between his duties as a staff member and his curiosity as to just what sort of relationship the two had – how long? He knew it was … <em>possible … </em>for a human and a ghoul to be together but had never really met anyone – well, except for the manager and he didn’t really talk about…<em>her</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Yomo looked up from clearing cups from a nearby table. “Koma, I think we should wait for the customers to leave, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Yeah, you’re right.” Koma nodded, after pondering for a few seconds. “Well, I’d better make sure things get done, then.” He headed to the back and came back with the broom and dustpan, and began to sweep where the tables had already been cleared.</p><p> </p><p>Jana looked up to see Yoshimura quietly observing their conversation. “I hope I haven’t made things uncomfortable for them.” She looked back at the two men, both of whom were busy tidying up the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>The old man shook his head and smiled. “Not at all. Koma seems especially eager to speak with the two of you – and well, Yomo is just a bit cautious and reserved – especially around those he doesn’t know. I can assure you it’s nothing against you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you get many human customers?” Jana found herself asking. <em>Oh wow, now THAT sounded weird and awkward…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have quite a few regular customers that are human. I enjoy speaking with them.” He watched Koma tackling a cobweb in the corner. “My staff, on the other hand, are still learning how to interact with the customers. I believe you may be the first that Koma has actually spoken to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Jana looked over at Koma, who was now gathering a pile of sweepings into the dust pan. “Well, I imagine it’s…difficult - with how things are...”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta nodded. “You really don’t have the same worries back home. I had to do a lot of adjusting when we moved here.” He leaned in to steal a sip of Jana’s coffee, his eyes widening a bit. “Oh. Damn. That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana poked him playfully. “Then you should ask Yoshimura-san for your own, then.”</p><p> </p><p>The manager reached for the carafe, still about half-full of piping hot coffee. “I’d be more than happy to pour you a cup.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta looked up, rather sheepishly. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura was, of course, already pouring the coffee before Kenta had responded. He smiled and placed the cup and saucer on the counter in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Thanks.” Kenta picked the cup and inhaled deeply, then took a sip.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta took another sip of coffee and set the cup back down in front of him. “Yoshimura-san,” he began, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “Jana and I were told – or, well, it was more or less <em>suggested</em> to us that you might be the one that runs this ward?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura as if he were not in the least bit surprised by the question. “And…where did you hear that information?”</p><p> </p><p>Jana shrugged as she downed the last sip of her coffee. “Ah. That’d be Itori. And…you don’t look surprised…”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura’s jaw was set, and his lips were pressed together, as if he were forcing himself to not say a single word. He merely exhaled through his nose and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta looked uncomfortable, not sure what to say. Had he put his foot in his mouth? “I apologize. I didn’t mean t-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright,” Yoshimura interrupted him. “I know you meant no harm. You’re curious about this ward, and perhaps a few of the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.” Kenta nodded. “I mean, we’ve heard or have been told bits and pieces by several different people. And of course, most aren’t too keen on given Jana and I any information when we’re together. Not that we blame them.”</p><p>“Oh, no – not at all,” Jana chimed in. She then looked at Kenta. “I’d like to know for his sake. I don’t want to end up putting him in danger because I’ve done something stupid or said the wrong thing to the wrong person.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura finished arranging a line of newly washed and dried coffee cups on the rack just behind him. “If you don’t mind waiting a few moments while I close up the shop, I’d be glad to have a conversation with you on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kenta nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The manager walked out from behind the counter, and after letting the staff know that they were free to go after they finished, went about pulling the shades and turning the sign on the door to “closed”.</p><p> </p><p>Koma walked over to the counter where Jana and Kenta still sat, watching Mr. Yoshimura ready the shop for closing. “I’d like to stay, if that’s alright with everyone?” He looked back at the manager.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite alright with me, if our guests don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t mind at all. In fact, we’d like your opinion on things, as well,” said Jana. Kenta nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a few things I’ve got to do before it gets too late in the evening. I won’t be staying – no offense. Maybe next time.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple turned to where the voice was coming from. There stood Yomo, dressed in a long black coat, completely buttoned, all the way up to his chin. He held what Jana felt certain was a mask in his left hand, down at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh – okay – no worries,” Kenta replied. “Next time, then. By the way, it was nice meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yomo nodded and gave a hint of a smile in response, then said his goodbyes to the group and left.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we all go gather at a table to sit? I can brew a pot of coffee.” Yoshimura started toward the canisters of coffee beans on the counter, only to be stopped in his tracks –</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Kenta held his hand up. “How many cups has she had this evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only…” Jana counted in her head for a few seconds. “Fo-... oh… wow.” She looked at Kenta, then looked away. “No judging!”</p><p> </p><p>The manager merely smiled and shook his head, and continued with what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Koma went a table surrounded by four chairs, one of which he pulled out as if to sit down, but hesistated for a second and looked over at Jana, his head cocked to one side. He’d seen something like this watching human customers – so he was just guessing this was what he was supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>Jana smiled at him and headed to the table, sitting in the offered seat. “Thank you, Koma.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta sat beside her, and Koma took a chair opposite the couple. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a brief moment, waiting for Yoshimura to finish brewing the promised pot of coffee, until Kenta spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Koma – how long have you been working here?” <em>Hurray for lame small talk.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Since spring – so I guess it hasn’t been that long, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I thought maybe you’d been here a while. You seem to know the place really well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been open a little over a year, so Koma is actually one of my first employees.” The manager set the newly brewed of coffee on a trivet in the middle of the table, then went to retrieve four sets of cups and saucers.</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura returned to the table, poured everyone – even Jana – a cup, and sat down next to Koma.</p><p> </p><p>“Yomo came on just after,” the manager thought for a second. “I believe maybe a month or two later. They’ve both been extremely helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura took a sip of coffee, then set the cup back down in front of him, looking across the table at Jana and Kenta. “So, I know the two of you have questions. Questions regarding this ward and what my role is here, as well as questions in regards to other areas, and other matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta nodded “Yes, sir, we both do.” He looked at Jana, who was nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The manager drew in a breath and slowly exhaled, his gaze seeming to travel to a spot on the far wall across the room as he gathered his thoughts. He explained how each ward was like it’s own little city or community, and that each had it’s own unique atmosphere – some much easier to live in than others.</p><p>“I mean, for ghouls, of course – but I suppose it would be much the same for humans – although perhaps in the opposite direction, shall we say?”</p><p>The manager continued, explaining how he and those that worked at the café tried to live a peaceful existence, then proceeded to explain how he founded Anteiku, and what he hoped to accomplish in the Nerima district.</p><p> </p><p>“And of course, Yoshimura-san took me in when I had nowhere to go,” Koma added, when the old man paused briefly to sip his coffee. “I was on the street, always running, always having to watch my back. I was the leader of a gang and sure - I had friends, but now that I think about it, that wasn’t any sort of life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen any of them since then?” Jana asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, a couple of the guys come by the shop once in a while. They’re really great – pretty rowdy when they’re – you know – out there…but not so bad when you sit them down with some good coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta laughed. “Hey, isn’t that everyone, though?”</p><p> </p><p>Koma chuckled in response, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura turned and glanced at the clock on the wall. “I expect Yomo will be returning shortly. I sent him on an errand and I’ll need to speak with him when he returns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what time is it? I’m so sorry if we’ve kept you late.” Jana turned and noticed that it was now after 7 in the evening. “Oh. I didn’t realize it was already past seven o’ clock!”</p><p>She gave Kenta a light nudge. “You think it’s about time for us to head home? I <em>am </em>getting kinda hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Kenta leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I guess we’d better start back – it was really nice chatting with the both of you. Yoshimura-san, thank you for everything.” He stood up, then helped Jana out of her chair and grabbed her coat and helped her put it on.</p><p>“C’mon love, let’s go make you some fried leaves…or whatever…” He tossed the others a mischievous wink.</p><p> </p><p>Jana snorted and shook her head as she put on her coat and buttoned it. “You guys see what I have to put up with, right?” She grabbed her bag and purse. “Okay, I’m ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ughhh..... so, I was just rereading this AGAIN after I've already posted and it still just seems so... cut short and awkward. I feel like the chapter needs to be reworked and expanded - I'm in the middle of my own "end of semester" so it's hard to really put the thought needed into dialogue, etc... </p><p>any feedback would be awesome...</p><p>Edit 4/27/21: Ta da! a rewrite!</p><p>I added a BUNCH of dialogue toward the end, which I'm much happier with - I feel like J&amp;K got to know Yoshimura and Koma a little better and I'm hoping that I've established a good foundation for friendships between the couple and the current staff at Anteiku. <br/>I'm not 100% on the events that would have taken place before this - for instance, I may have the timing of Koma and Yomo's arrival at Anteiku backwards/wrong - but I think I might be close enough for it to fit in with the story pretty well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jana's workload has increased a bit - both at Tsukiyama Group  &amp; at the university. The winter so far has been unusually cold. New neighbors have moved into the building. Jana and Mrs. Kubo - her elderly neighbor - discuss things over coffee. Not much in the way of events, sort of an intro to a few more OCs, which will help set the stage for future chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a short winter break from classes, Jana became more involved with research for her thesis, and also began taking on other work assignments that would have her heading to different wards to meet with or pick up packets of information from clients or associates. She was still assigned to conduct interviews at the CCG building in Nerima - although only once a week – and therefore tried to stop in at Anteiku whenever she could. Of course, the only person at the cafe who knew of what she did and the things she saw at the station was Yoshimura, and he was very kind and reassuring when she revealed the things she was learning at that place. He told her he understood that she wanted to help, and that he knew being in such a place was not her choice. He also reminded her to consider exactly why she was going there and what she was doing – perhaps she wasn’t helping those poor individuals in particular, but instead there were future generations that her work would prove useful for.</p><p>               Along with the changes made in her work schedule and the increase in assignments – as well as the more intense school-related workload, Jana had worries at home that had emerged. The temperatures were unusually bitterly cold that winter, which meant - for ghouls in the area - that food was scarce due to the fact that most humans preferred to stay indoors where it was warm. This was especially problematic for those who could not hunt, such as mothers with very small children, or those who were too weak. Kenta and the rest of the tenants in the building hunted in groups or pairs when they could and shared their kills, and Jana did her part by helping to process meat for the families and store rations in the couple’s freezer and fridge. One of those families happened to include two small children who had only recently begun living in one of the apartments just down the hall from Jana and Kenta.</p><p>               About a month earlier, at the beginning of winter, new neighbors - the Fujiki family – had moved into the building. Fujiki Kazuo, the head of the household, was husband to Akari and father to Aiko and Akito. Fujiki Akari was a quiet, somewhat shy, petite woman with a gentle smile and chin-length hair that often covered her eyes. Aiko was a bubbly, precocious little girl of four years of age and her little brother, Akito, was nearly two and quite a handful. The two little ones never strayed far from their mother, which, Jana and the other neighbors noticed, meant that Mrs. Fujiki had quite a time getting any housework done – not to mention the fact that she probably <em>never</em> had the chance to sit down for a few moments to collect her thoughts.</p><p>               It was Mrs. Kubo, otherwise known as Obaachan to just about everyone in the building, who knocked on Jana’s door one morning as the sounds of Aiko and her little brother giggling and stomping around their apartment down the hall echoed throughout the 4<sup>th</sup> floor, while Mrs. Fujiki could be heard trying to get one or the other to be still while she tried (in vain) to dress them, comb their hair, or put on their shoes.                                                  </p><p> </p><p>Obaachan tsked and shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face. “Those little ones have so much energy, don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Jana nodded in agreement as she poured the old woman a cup of coffee. “Oh, they sure do – their poor mother must already be exhausted, and it’s not even eight o’ clock. Do you think we should offer to help? I don’t want her to think we’re trying to put our nose in her business.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of it – don’t worry.” Mrs. Kubo pursed her lips together in one of those ‘grandmother-knows-best’ smiles. She took the cup from Jana and nodded her thanks and took a sip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“When you speak to her, you’ll let her know that I’m here to help, as well, won’t you? I mean – I haven’t really met her – only said a quick hello in passing. I think I’ve been in a hurry to get somewhere every time I’ve seen her so far. Also, since the family is new in the building…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want them to get the wrong idea. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat and drank their coffee, discussing the events of the past week, how terribly cold it was, and how a warm spring day sounded like heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Jana took the last sip of her coffee and glanced at the clock. “Oh! I didn’t realize how late it was. I’d better finish getting ready. I’m meeting with one of my professors at nine and I haven’t even brushed my hair.” She quickly put her cup in the sink and headed to the bathroom to throw a bit of makeup on and at least run a comb through her hair, calling back to Mrs. Kubo, who was still drinking her coffee. “I made more of those little snacks if you’d like to take some for yourself and Ojiichan – and maybe the Fujikis would like some?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d been wondering when you were going to have more!” the old woman replied. “I imagine they’d be very grateful. I’ll be sure to give them a few packets.”</p><p> </p><p>Jana reemerged from the bathroom, her hair neatly combed and pulled back in a barrette, having applied simple makeup – nothing more than neutral eyeshadow and a little color on her cheeks (to hide the fact that she saw less sun than your typical vampire).</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could stay longer but I’ll miss the bus – tell Ojiichan hello for me, will you? I haven’t seen him much lately.” She grabbed her coat and scarf and put them on, then grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly will. I’ll finish my coffee and be on my way after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright – I’ll be back before noon – I think.” Jana gave a quick wave and was out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>